


Surprise for his Valentine

by Paladin4TheRight



Category: South Park
Genre: Dinner, Fluff, M/M, Museums, One Shot, Outer Space, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin4TheRight/pseuds/Paladin4TheRight
Summary: Craig has a surprise for Tweek for Valentine's Day.





	Surprise for his Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Tweek and Craig are married. This is an additional story line for my AU. Random guy is random. Slight mentions of Valentine's Day sexy times... :3

Everything was prepared when Craig crossed his arms over his broad chest. He wore a wide smile that crinkled his midnight blue eyes. “Okay dude,” He looked over at a friend of his that helped him orchestrate this whole day. “Go pick up Tweek. I’ll let him know you’re on the way.”

The other man chuckled in response and shook his head. He almost couldn’t believe Craig had actually pulled all of his Valentine’s Day plans off. He silently waved to Craig as he began to head out to go pick up Craig’s husband.

Craig looked at the scene he created in the space museum. He’d reserved the auditorium for his date with Tweek. He hoped like hell that Tweek liked it. He walked over to the wall and dimmed the lights, nodding his head, approving of the atmosphere, then turned on his heel to await his lover’s arrival.

*~*~*~*

Tweek had closed Tucker’d Out Coffee early after he’d received a text from Craig telling him to come to the museum straight away. He couldn’t help but feel kind of anxious. Craig rarely ever texted him while he at work so what was going on? He sighed as turned the alarm. Once it started counting down the thirty seconds for him to leave, Tweek walked out the glass doors and locked them. He put the key in a pocket in a blue and green backpack which he hitched up on his left shoulder after zipping the pocket closed. He turned around to wait for black Dodge something-or-other kind of car.

It took maybe five minutes from Tweek locking up for the black car to pull up in front of the coffee house. Tweek blinked his right eye and then his left and his neck ticked as he made a ‘ngh’ sound. This person was new. Tweek didn’t know him but he guessed Craig trusted him enough to come pick him up. He took in a heavy sigh and moved to sit inside the front seat, dropping his backpack to the floor.

Riding in the car with this stranger was slightly less awkward than expected. When they pulled up to the observatory, Tweek gave a smile and a thank you to the man who drove him. He began to make his way to where Craig had told him to go. He had to follow signs and ask for directions from a couple people that were working. The museum seemed slow.

After a few minutes Tweek found the auditorium where Craig was supposed to be located. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth to bite and chew at the chapped skin. He pushed one of the large oak doors open. “Craig?” He called.

The lights had dimmed until the room was completely black. With the flick of a switch the ceiling glowed with constellations and glowing three dimensional orbs of planets moving in slow rotation. Craig was at the bottom of the auditorium where the seats all met the floor level. A round table with a galaxy table cloth draped effortlessly to the floor was in the very center of the room. Craig rolled the sleeves of his blue flannel up his arms as he pulled out his lighter and began to light the four candles that sat in the center of the table. Each side already had a plate of Italian food that was just freshly set on the table. “Hungry?” Craig asked with a raised eyebrow once he stuck the lighter back in his jeans pocket. He looked up the stairs toward the silhouette that was his husband.

Mouth agape, Tweek looked in wonder around him. He began to slowly make his way down the stairs in between rows and rows of chairs. He watched the planets and the stars circle around him. He held his backpack close to his shoulder, grasping the strap tightly, as he looked around in awe. Once he reached the last step, he jogged over to Craig. “Craig? What is all this?” Tweek’s voice was soft-spoken, almost at a loss for words. He looked past the galaxy covered dinner table to see an image of Jupiter. His favorite planet.

Quite proud of himself, Craig just grinned widely. “Happy Valentine’s Day Honey.” He said happily. Craig’s eyes danced around the room watching the movement of the stars then looked into Tweek’s green eyes. “I thought maybe a little romantic dinner, just the two of us, would be better than going to a restaurant with…like…a thousand people there.” He gave answer to Tweek’s question.

Tweek let his backpack drop from his shoulder to the floor and he stepped forward. His thin arms wrapped around Craig’s stomach and he placed his face into Craig’s chest. His scent of menthol cigarettes and cedar wood cologne gave Tweek a sense of comfort. It took him a moment but Tweek looked up to peer at his husband’s face. “It’s fucking perfect, Craig.” He said, leaning back into Craig’s chest.

“That makes me so happy.” Craig emulated his younger self with a grin as he wrapped his arms around Tweek’s small frame. “Now come on, don’t want the food to get cold.” He stated, placing his hands to Tweek’s shoulders to lightly pry the other man off him.

Tweek glanced at the Italian food on the table. How was his Craig so perfect? He pulled away from his husband and went to sit at the table. He unrolled the silverware from the red and white checkered napkin and tucked it in his shirt. He looked up at Craig and grinned. “Happy Valentine’s Day to you too Craig.” He chuckled as he picked up a fork. “I promise I’ll make it up to you later.”


End file.
